


Loyalty

by drowsyfantasy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Angst, Black Emperor Wrathion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Sex, The Void, Void-King Anduin Wrynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsyfantasy/pseuds/drowsyfantasy
Summary: You will prove your loyalty to me.Arator wants protection from the Void without succumbing to it, and there's only one place he can get it.
Relationships: Arator the Redeemer/Anduin Wrynn, Arator the Redeemer/Anduin Wrynn/Wrathion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Loyalty

“Arator the Redeemer.” Void-King Anduin Wrynn was sprawled on his throne, once blue and gold, now black and violet, with a thousand eyes staring down the hallway as Arator made his way up the long corridor. Guards were on either side, corrupted humans and worgen and elves, with hideous tentacles and growths and other such unimaginable horrors that never stopped changing shape long enough for him to determine what they were. 

Arator shuddered involuntarily and made a sound in his throat that he’d hoped to avoid, as he kept his even, quick steps up the carpet. “Your Majesty.”

“Your mother did not tell me you were coming.”

“I...haven’t spoken to her, lately. Not since…” 

Anduin smiled wider but did not move from his position. Arator approached him a little more slowly now, swallowing. “Why have you come to me, then? Out in the open like this? Is it foolish bravery, thinking you might have the chance to slay your Void-King and claim his throne for the Light once more? Or is it…” he rolled his shoulders fluidly, sitting up more, “cowardice? Do you seek N’zoth’s Gift for yourself, as your mother did?” 

“Neither.” His mouth was dry, his tongue thick. He sucked on his cheeks. “I...had nowhere else to turn, no ideas left. There is nowhere left to flee. I…” he hung his head. “I want protection.” 

“Protection? Such a fall for a high and mighty paladin!” Anduin crowed, clapping his hands together gleefully. “And yet you do not seek the Gift.”

“I wish to remain uncorrupted.” 

“You dare come before your King and ask for that? To come into my Kingdom and my Keep and ask for my protection, yet refusing N’zoth? I should eat you.” his mouth split open into a hideous maw, completely inhuman, as though a semi-liquid surface had been cut through, dripping and oozing void. 

“Wait! I only want - I only want to swear my loyalty to my King!” Arator blurted out, falling to one knee and bowing his head, fingers touching the floor. The carpeting roiled away from him, repelled by his inner Light. “If - if His Majesty were to permit it, I would stay in the Keep, away from the world, uncorrupted, and Yours.” 

“You would give yourself to me, just to remain as you are, locked away from the world as it is consumed? The coward’s way out.” Anduin chuckled. Arator could hear him without looking. His mouth had returned to normal then, if he could speak. “So that my hungry subjects do not eat you, and be poisoned by your Light.” 

“If - if it pleases Your Majesty.” 

There was a long, very long, very painful and sickening moment of silence, during which Arator prayed did not end poorly. 

“Hmmm. I suppose one little paladin running around my Keep won’t bring down the wrath of the Old Gods on my head. I always did have a fondness for you. You were like a cousin to me.” Anduin mused. Arator looked up to see Anduin beckoning him closer. Arator went, cautious still, approaching the throne. “However...I will need something from you.” 

“What is it, Your Majesty?” 

“You will prove your loyalty to me.” 

His stomach tipped sideways. “H-how so?” 

“You refuse the Gift of N’zoth, and I will not force it upon you.” Anduin stated calmly, moving to sit completely upright in his throne. “However, you _will_ accept us.” 

“Us?” 

From out of the shadows behind him, long, slender arms slid around his torso. Arator stiffened as the low, rumbling chuckle of the Black Emperor emerged from the gloom. “ _Us,_ dear Redeemer.” 

“I...I see. Very well then. I accept the terms.” Arator said quickly, worried about what the dragon would do to him if he didn’t answer immediately. 

“Good little paladin. I assume you know what we desire of you, now that our bargain has been made?” 

Arator brought his arms up to his chest, over where Wrathion’s kept him still, and undid the laces at the collar of his shirt. He heard Anduin laughing, and then the dragon began to help him strip down. Between the two of them, it didn’t take long. Arator had to admit he was a little surprised when the Void-King kept all of his clothes on, and if he pretended with all his heart, he could imagine that Wrathion behind him was normal, that they were maybe even doing this to pass the afternoon of a late summer’s day in the King’s chambers. It was something he had wondered about, even had little fantasies of in private moments, but always with Anduin, not Wrathion. 

Still, he had to admit to himself, as the dragon lifted his hair off his shoulder and kissed his bare skin, with their clothes in a little sorry pile on the floor, at least the guards around them were so corrupted with void that none of them could pass judgement on him. 

Wrathion bent him over, and Arator braced himself on the arms of the throne. Anduin just grinned up at him, looking thoroughly amused. Something warm and slick and moving - several moving things - were pushing inside him, slim and slippery and what he suspected were tentacles, and Arator squealed a bit with disgust, only to have Anduin laugh at him again. After a moment of stretching, during which he was very grateful for having the throne to brace against, the slimy things withdrew and he felt the dragon’s thicker, heavier cock pushing inside him. 

Despite the void, he was still hot, and Arator felt his cheeks heat up with the rest of him, blushing, with only Anduin to look at. That smirking, void-corrupted, beautiful face was mocking him, and Arator had to pretend it was not cruel as Wrathion began to fuck him. 

He felt the Black Emperor bottom out inside him, and he knew his fantasies, if he would even have any more after today, would have this man’s cock front and centre. Its girth was stretching him so wide he could only drool like a useless idiot and try to lock his knees in place to prevent himself from collapsing. Two strong, clawed hands gripped his hips as he was thrust into, over and over. Fuck, he was going to come untouched like this, if Wrathion kept pounding him. 

He didn’t. He didn’t want to wait until he was close, and as Arator gathered the thoughts he had left, he looked up at Anduin pleadingly. The Void-King seemed amused until Arator spoke. 

“Please- please, kiss me?” 

Anduin’s expression went from cruel amusement to surprise, and even, Arator swore, began to soften a bit. His smile evened out as he reached for Arator’s cheeks with slender fingers, guiding him close. He held Arator’s gaze with void-corrupted, golden eyes, and then their lips met. 

Wrathion came inside him with a muted roar, one that rattled all of Arator’s bones, but he didn’t care about the flood of odd heat inside him, just the warm, soft lips on his own. For a brief instant, he was laying in a nest of cushions and blankets on a too-big bed, with the High King in his arms, listening to the sea birds off the harbour, sharing a moment of post-coital bliss. They were kissing, and maybe, even if this world could not be saved any longer, it wouldn’t be so bad to be here. 

Arator felt Wrathion’s hand on his cock, finishing him off, and as his knees buckled, the dragon caught him. He didn’t want to be dragged away from Anduin’s softer-than-soft lips, though, and whined pathetically when he was made to stand. To his surprise, Anduin stood with them, following, almost, almost as though he didn’t want to let go either. 

Wrathion picked Arator up in his arms, bridal-style, and Anduin undid his cloak, tossing it over the naked paladin as they turned and walked, the three of them, up the hallway. “You are under my protection now,” Anduin stated calmly, though the hand he put on Arator’s shoulder was gripping him tightly. “You will stay in the Keep, and no one else will touch you.” 

“I’m very grateful, Your Majesty.” Arator murmured, hearing Wrathion chuckle above him. As they continued up the hallway, they halted in front of an open window while a nearby guard unlocked the door to Anduin’s inner chambers. Arator glanced out the window at the city, and wished he hadn’t. It was full of black and violet fire, and though the screams had faded, he could still remember their sound. 

A warm hand on his cheek turned him away. “Don’t look,” Anduin said bluntly, as Wrathion let him down. Arator wrapped the cloak around himself for a little privacy as they walked into the Void-King’s outer rooms. The study and personal library and bath and bedroom lay beyond, but Anduin just stood with him for a moment, watching as Wrathion headed for the bathroom. 

He took Arator’s face in his hand and kissed him again, and Arator sank into his kisses. They weren’t hungry like the void; they still felt human. “I swear loyalty to you, my King,” Arator promised, and he meant it. 

Anduin’s smirk, the expression he always bore nowadays, the one he crafted so carefully to scorn and to laugh, faltered. “Arator,” he said quietly. “Had you-”

“I have always been ready to prove my loyalty.” Arator wrapped his arms around Anduin’s back. The Void-King looked surprised, and then sad, and then Arator pulled him a little closer. “Besides,” he joked, “if you don’t have a little Light in this keep, you’re going to stub your toe on something.” 

Anduin laughed, and the sound sent shivers down Arator’s spine, but only partially in a bad way. “Come on, let’s go have a hot bath.” he gestured with one arm towards where steam was coming from another doorway, and Arator followed him.


End file.
